True
by AzKailani
Summary: Raven's never felt these feelings before...love, compassion...lust. Knowing she doesn't have a chance as herself, she lets out some emotions to have some fun at the park... BBxRae, RxS, CyxJ


**True**

DISCLAIMER: I don't (and never will) own Teen Titans. They're owned by the good people at DC Comics and others.

A/N: Well, I've been having some writer's block for _Baby…Titans? _, but hopefully, I will update it soon. so, to keep you waiting, here is a fic that's been plaguing my mind for a day. ; This was inspired by a piece of art I found at http / www . deviantart . com / view / 16433227 / . Doodle-Bug is an **AWESOME** TT artist, and I recommend looking at her stuffs! It just inspired me to write a ficcy about the Titans going to the park. Enjoy!

* * *

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true…_

—**Ryan Cabrera, _True_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a bright and clear day in the bustling suburbs of Jump City. There were a few scattered clouds about in the beautiful azure sky and the golden sun as radiant as ever. The robins were playfully soaring above and beyond the Titan Tower, and inside, four of the five Titans were eating breakfast.

Robin sat at the counter next to Starfire, both eating a plateful of eggs, bacon, and orange juice (although the latter was sipping at a new bottle of mustard). Cyborg, who was wearing an apron, was cooking the breakfast at the stove (while Robin was totally oblivious ((although his mask was removed, showing off his blue eyes)), to the almost completely charred food and Cyborg was putting out his fifth stove fire that morning).

Beast Boy was sitting near the couple, and sighed heavily as he glanced at his fellow teammates. He was never going to have what they had; a loving, caring relationship where they were one and had everything they wanted. The only girl he ever wanted was Raven, but she would always be emotionless since she would probably blow up the Tower or something if showing even a bit of emotion toward anything.

Back when Terra was around, everyone (sans Raven), thought they were a good couple…young, carefree, and had a lot of fun together. To be honest, the green elf _did _have fun with the petite blonde, and had some good times together, but one thing was for sure…he never truly loved her. Sure, she giggled light-heartedly at his corny jokes, and sure, she was a good friend, but nothing made his heart flutter like Raven did.

Although the dark and mysterious girl was apathetic and rude, Beast Boy couldn't drive away the feelings he felt for her. The time when he and Cyborg ventured into her mind, Beast Boy learned that she _did _have real emotions, just like other humans, and was amused by some of them. Happy, timid, brave, smart, gross, anger…they all represented a part of an emotion that Raven possibly wanted to express. And he wondered what she truly thought about _him_…

"AHHHHHH!" A sharp yell sliced through the air, the tranquility broken in a split second. Beast Boy's head shot up, and found Cyborg doing a dance around the stove, his apron and stove on fire. Knowing better what to do, the elf quickly turned into an elephant, and sprayed the stove, Cyborg, and some other things…

"BEAST BOY!" Robin growled, his jet-black hair now matted to his head, along with his breakfast. (A/N: Hot Robin alert!) Starfire looked as if she were about to giggle, but glared since the Boy Wonder was. (After all, who makes the cutest couple in Teen Titans, other than BB and Rae? ;-))

Cyborg's normal eye twitched in response, and the three slowly stepped up to the boy, the latter backing away little by little, and he squeaked, "Ummmm…sorry?"

"GET 'IM!" Cyborg yelled, causing the three to go and try to jump on him. The small elf "eeped", and quickly transformed into a tiny mouse, the three wet teens after his little skinny tail.

While that fiasco was going on, Raven was reclining in her dark bedroom with a tiny bit of light letting in. In her hands, was a huge book on a mystery fiction novel by the name of _All Around the Town _by Mary Higgins Clark. It was a bit lighter and less intense than the other books she usually read, but the goth decided to try it, since some of her coffee-club friends recommended it.

A battle field was taking place in the kitchen, and she did _not _want to get in the middle of the "killing-Beast-Boy-for-fun" game. Although the young girl enjoyed it, Raven also felt somewhat pity for the green boy.

She blinked in astonishment when she realized she had thought of such a thing. _Me, feel bad for **Beast Boy**? _She waved it off, and shook her head, almost laughing at the prospect. _Now why would I feel bad for him? After all, it's not like I lov— _Her indigo-colored eyes widened at the awareness of the situation, and her heart skipped a beat.

_Of **course **you love him, _spoke an unknown voice. She raised an eyebrow, and turned to the full length mirror. Nothing seemed out of place; her longer, indigo-colored hair was frayed a bit at the bottom and hood down from not battling recently, and then turned away, looking upon the ceiling.

"Who…?"

_Look in the mirror again, luv,_ the voice spoke again. The dark girl turned toward the mirror once more, to see herself…er, except it _wasn't _herself. This sixteen-year-old girl was the same height, same hair and eye color, and everything else…except the cape and hood was a violet hue, and instead of the dead-pan look upon the normal Raven's face, was a slight smirk playing upon her lips.

"…Love?"

* * *

Heh. Well, here it is…the first chapter of _True. _I hope you like it! Please review if you do…and do so if you don't! I will love you forever! P.S.—It _will _get better. ;-) 


End file.
